fruity_fruit_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Apple-kun
Backstory Originating from the Apple Kingdom of apples, which other fruits consider the commoners of the fruit world, Apple-kun lived a laid-back and casual life without much care. With his kingdom being secluded from the other fruits', he was raised to develop the way of thinking that no other fruits can compare themselves to the uniqueness of the apples. He's the younger brother of the Prince of the Apple Kingdom, and therefore considers himself entitled to immunity from any unwanted casualties or dangers that may threaten him in life. He never once had to work hard in his childhood, having others to do it for him. With his title of royalty, he found it difficult to create friendships as a child, because he believed everyone was beneath his level. While this didn't bother him much, as he preferred being alone, he may have felt a bit lonely at times since no one really tried to or cared enough to understand him. The apples didn't rely too much on special technology, even though they were more than able to create and use it. They were always overconfident in believing they had nothing and no one to fear in order to construct an obscure technological defense system. They considered themselves capable enough of leading lives unrestricted by technological influence. As the Fruit Galaxy waged war between each other, the apples always took a neutral act towards it, merely because they found no point to fight for either power or liberation. They had their own kingdom separated from the others and minded their own business. However, this changed when the Banana Kingdom slowly started gaining the upper hand in the war, and the apples became concerned of how far the bananas' influence and control might reach. The palace of the apples discussed their best course of action against the situation, and came to the conclusion that some form of precaution should be considered. In order to give Apple-kun a form of responsibility and help beat his lazy approach to life, his parents and his brother ordered him to set off into the Fruit Galaxy as a spy and infiltrate the battle lines of the other fruits and find out their plans, especially the infamous bananas. At first, Apple-kun was against this plan. He found no reason to why it should be him, next to many other less important non-royal apples of the kingdom. After much persuasion, his family made it clear it's for both his own good, and for the salvation of the entire kingdom. They set Apple-kun off into the galaxy after a long farewell and his mild resistance, even though he eventually succumbed to his family's wishes. The small spaceship he was put in was sent into the orbit and into space, and after a lengthy journey he reached a destination he was unaware of. As he left his spaceship, the feeling of mild disorientation got the best of him and he fainted. Some time later, he woke up in someone's arms, still a bit dizzy. As his blurry view cleared, he looked up into the face of the one holding him and slightly blushed as he saw a young and quite dashing boy dressed in a sophisticated bordeaux-colored suit, who introduced himself as "Grape-kun"... Appearance Messy red hair with an apple hair clip and green eyes. He usually carries a frown on his face proudly even though it makes him look spoiled and childish, reflecting his personality. Wears a red long-sleeved shirt and over it a green short-sleeved one with a red apple picture. On his legs, he wears green baggy-kneed trousers and is usually barefoot. Since he prefers to stand out among other fruits, he actually somewhat enjoys it this way. All in all, he is a strange-looking unique youth. Personality Since he believes apples are the primary fruits of the fruit kingdom, he is quite egocentric regarding it and loves to rub his heritage in the other fruits' faces as well as act like he is far superior to others. He doesn't like to share with others unless they're apples so you could call him shallow and vain as well. He is highly untrustworthy towards others so you really need to make an effort in order to completely gain his undivided attention and trust. He prefers acting out first instead of thinking things through. It hasn't brought him much good but he continues being stubborn enough to keep doing so. Generally speaking, he is a very childish and juvenile persona. Juice Gallery Image:empty.png|Empty Relationships Grape-kun: Love interest Trivia Logs